The invention relates to a sun visor, particularly for automotive vehicles, in which the sun visor body has a reinforcing insert embedded in it. The insert is comprised of a length of wire bent approximately into the shape of a rectangular frame. A mounting housing developed as a plastic injection molding is also embedded in the sun visor body and is connected to a corner region of the insert frame. The mounting housing is for receiving a sun visor supporting shaft in at least the corner region of the insert frame. The invention also relates to a method of manufacturing this sun visor.
Reinforcing inserts for stiffening sun visor bodies customarily are solid plastic frames with mounts developed on them (Federal Republic of Germany Pat. No. 26 33 002, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,163,579), or wire frames with sheet metal mounts welded or riveted on them (German Provisional Patent DE-AS No. 11 11 968), or wire frames with plastic mounts arranged on them (German Pat. No. 24 43 307). The object of the invention is to improve the last-mentioned type of insert.
The sun visor shown in German Pat. No. 24 43 307 has a reinforcing insert in the form of a wire frame which is encased in the sun visor body. It has a mounting housing, referred to as the holding body, which is also encased in the sun visor body and is developed as a plastic injection molding. The mounting housing into which the sun visor shaft is inserted is connected in a relatively rigid fashion with the wire frame. In order to produce this connection, the mounting housing is developed with at least two frame wire receivers such that the wire can be applied to the mounting housing by a swinging motion.
Although the sun visor of German Pat. No. 24 43 307 has proven excellent in practice, it might be made less expensive to manufacture. While the special development of the mounting housing facilitates the assembly of the wire frame which is to be fixed on the mounting housing, this advantage is counteracted, however, by the rather complicated development of the mounting housing which is required for this.